<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learned what you have learned by Waywarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091195">learned what you have learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder'>Waywarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Imagined FOR NOW, Anal Sex, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley Throughout History, Aziraphale is Thirsty, Dracula Influence/References, Finger Sucking, Horny for Popcorn, Movie Night, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley gets Aziraphale caught up on some more modern means of entertainment, aka: THE POPCORN FICLET.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 3: After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learned what you have learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>1931.</i>
</p><p>“Really, my dear, there’s a perfectly serviceable ballet on tonight, I don’t see-”</p><p>Crowley barked out a laugh. “‘Serviceable?’ Sterling review, angel. No, we’re here to set a travesty right. There have been talking pictures for four bloody years now. You’ve no excuse.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed as dramatically as he could. He simply couldn’t understand the appeal. To sit in the dark and to stare at a fixed screen. Where was the passion? Where was the connection?</p><p>Also, the floors were rather sticky.</p><p>Crowley sidled up to a counter, and flicked two fingers at the attendant. He really was a striking picture himself, the lanky demon, leaning so easily against the counter. </p><p>Aziraphale hoped that his blush had subsided by the time Crowley turned to him, now holding two tickets and a bag of popcorn.</p><p>“See?” Crowley waggled the popcorn beneath Aziraphale’s nose. “There are snacks. You’ll like it.”</p><p>Aziraphale huffed, and they walked into the theatre together. </p><p>They settled into two red velvet seats in the middle of the room. They had made it just in time, apparently, as the lights suddenly dimmed around them, and an unseen orchestra swelled. Aziraphale brightened when he recognized the music.</p><p>“It’s <i>Swan Lake,</i> Crowley!”</p><p>“Aziraphale, hush.”</p><p>Aziraphale slunk back into his seat, feeling slightly placated by the presence of classical music. As the credits danced across the screen, however, another noise caught Aziraphale’s attention.</p><p>A crunch.</p><p>Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, and he fought to contain a gasp.</p><p>Crowley.</p><p>Eating.</p><p>The demon’s long fingers plucked piece after piece of the salty, buttery popped corn, drawing them lazily up to his lips, tongue darting out to capture them and draw them into his mouth. As he ate more of the stuff, his fingers became shiny with the slick of the oil, and he occasionally paused to take a finger into his mouth to suck it clean again.</p><p>As a hand onscreen crept out of a coffin, Aziraphale realized that he was impossibly hard. </p><p>He watched Crowley’s fingers become increasingly slick with spit and oil. A new blush came over his face as he wondered what it would be like to lean forward and suck Crowley’s fingers clean himself, to feed him pieces of the popcorn and to feel that serpent’s tongue over his own fingers, to get down on his knees on this sticky floor and take Crowley’s cock into his mouth until the demon cried out and begged him for more.</p><p>
  <i>“Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make.”</i>
</p><p>“Angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale snapped back to himself.</p><p>“What’s that, dear?”</p><p>“Did you want some?” Crowley held the popcorn bag towards him.</p><p>Aziraphale allowed himself one more image: Crowley bending him over the row in front of them, and fucking into him until he forgot every last note of <i>Swan Lake.</i> </p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>He took the popcorn from Crowley’s hand, doing his best to ignore the graze of the demon’s still-damp fingers over his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to our beautiful Discord server for all the screaming and encouragement! This was so much fun to write, and I'm definitely planning to expand it into something longer! Please enjoy your old school movie horniness. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>